User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day
Hello Conker! I am so excited that you made your own wiki! I hope you have fun! Love, RBH RBH "Let's get two dodos and force them to make out!" 21:16, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Conker! We are all very excited that you have created your very own Wiki! I have seen that it has five articles and five files. Your wiki will be up and running in NOTIME! And I must ask, why did you make a carbon copy of our background for your Wiki? Please respond soon. Love, Xeena I swear, of all the aquatic-mammals I hang with, you are truly the most uncooperative. (talk) 21:25, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay Conker, I need to talk to you, and since I can't do it on your "wiki", I'll have to do it here. You have to fallow our rules. I was kind, I was polite, but you turned it into a big drama bomb. Why do you have to do that? And then you say that I've messed up this wiki to Zeel? I was here before you were. I was here on the opening day. You have no right to come here, and say those things, then make a carbon copy wiki to express your anger at us. And block all of us? What the heck, man? You can't block someone on your wiki because you're angry at us, for something that happened in another wiki. I'm? just saying, it's not cool. I can report you to the Community Central for abusing your right as a Wikia Founder. Love, RBH "Let's get two dodos and force them to make out!" 21:30, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry, just read your message, I was busy for a few days, couldn't read your message. Alright~! Can't wait to RP with you again, hope your alright~! Mas and Kira: *Spying on Drace and Aly* / Kira: *Gasps* OMGAUIJSFGAJSBGFHA / Mas: What, what happened?!? / Kira: ALY JUST DREW HER AND DRACE WITH A MASSIVE HEART!!! / Mas: OH NO SHE DIDN'T!! / Kira: OH YESH SHE DI-ID!!! (Talk) Heyo~!! Well, I guess it sounds like a great idea...! If you want, you can work on it! :3 Invader-Mas (talk) 14:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Ello~ I'm posting this here because I'm not sure if you'll see my blog or not. I am writing this because it seems to me that it needed to be written. This is meant to be read without emotion and I'm not trying to be rude or anything. Dear Conker's Bad Fur Day, You claim that our arguments give you depression. Heh. That's about as possible as a person getting stabbed with a sword going through their heart, being left on the ground in the middle of the woods for ten days, then still being alive. I've done a lot of reseach on this topic, and I learned that losing a few arguments that you start—especially arguments that are just on the Internet—isn't enough to trigger the chemical imbalance in your brain that causes depression. If you hate the arguments so much, why do you even bother with them anymore? You need to understand that my characters hating the charcters you roleplay as und insulting them, as well as yourself some of the time, aren't personal attacks. My characters are mean, okay. Some are simply just as short-tempered as you are, so if you attempt to penalize them for that, you're attempting to penalize yourself. I make them this way to vent anger without breaking things or hurting other people. I'm not the most pleasant person when I snap, so I've created OCs to keep me from being pushed to the point of snapping. I kill them off and humiliate them and things like that when I get bored to keep me from doing something that could hurt someone. I also make a few of them mean, like Amilija, to go against stereotypes. Some are just simply sarcastic and nothing more than that. You always take their sarcasm and insults as personal attacks, but why? You say you hate the arguments, but you always start them with a satement that you claim isn't meant to start a fight but obviously would start a fight whether you really wanted to (which most of the time it seems like you do) or not. I give into arguments because they're a ton of fun, but I don't start them. Another thing: You say all my OCs are mean. Plenty of them are, okay. But several aren't. Amelie, Rasa, Kjersti, Carin, Hali, Matthias, Tino, Maya, "Tonya," Jewel, Andrus, Katya, Riley, Maria-Theresa, Yukkiko, Kasumi, Maddeline, Sasha, Demitri, Chao, Jun, Pechka, Roderich, Orlanda, Raku, Honor, Lily, Haruhi, Eirene, Esperanza, Kyle, Gabrielle, Basch, Toby, and Shelby are all nice people. Also, you go on about how everyone will blame you. WHY? If you don't want us to, and you don't want us to get annoyed and irritated with you, just shut the heck up because we aren't going to blame you for no reason. Finally, you've said more than once you want us to accept and respect you. If you're rude towards someone, the victim and the victim's friend have no reason to respect you or even remotely like you. You're always saying how Hyper getting mad at you is rude. You have no right say that, do you? You make your life sound so much worse than hers, which is probably the most insensitive way you could act towards anyone on this site, so her reaction is warranted, and it isn't rude at all, because you're the one being rude! With the way you've acted up until now, you need to accept us before we'll accept you. Some people here are sarcastic, some are depressed, some are gay, some are autistic, some have ADHD. Accept everyone here. Until you accept LMX, Hyper, RBH, Yuki, myself, and everyone else that you haven't, I sure as heck won't accept are respect you, because I have no reason to if you don't accept and respect all of my friends and me. —Isabel Edwards, a.k.a. TK Me: Mein Gott! Cleverbot: I killed him. (talk) 11:21, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Okai, I'm on chat at the moment, so if you wanna join, come please~! ^.^ ~Sammeh "Sammy: Ecardo Devinchie.... Ecard's new nick name... WOW... THANKS RAMMEH!!! .D. / IRL.Rammi: Your welcome... / Sammy: Sooo.... Mr.Egg Roll... now what? Go see what Hayley's doing? / IRL.Rammi: I'm not-! Oh, I give up.... T_T / Sammy: :333" Just Making Complete Sureness That You'll Read This It's about something you said on chat. Now, I don't usually let it show, but things like what you said really hurt me. Like, really. Extremely upsetting and extremely offensive. A girl liking another girl is weird, hmm? It isn't. I absolutely hate when people think it is. It's completely normal. There is nothing weird at all anout it. It's the way a person is born, not the thing that they choose. It's a well-known fact that I'm a lesbian. Everyone here knows, because I believe that my friends should know and anyone who might stumble upon my blogs will know that I'm not afraid to admit to it and that they aren't alone. I came out to my friends because I feel it's something that, as my friends, deserve to know and still accept me if they really are my friends. So why the fick would you say something like a girl liking another girl is weird?!?! How about I just say teenage boys who have a crush on a cartoon character who's about six or seven years younger than he is is weird? How about I just say that? Your personality and who you really are has absolutely nothing to do with sexual orientation. That's something smart people know. I'm a pervert, I'm really annoying, and I am very forceful with what I think and how I feel. Which one of those things do you think are based on my sexual orientation? NONE OF THEM, AND NOT ANY OF MY OTHER TRAITS. Being Christian-ish, do you think that I would choose to be gay? Choose to go against one of things that are that big of a deal according to the Bible? I wouldn't. I definitely wouldn't. Sure, I'm really happy as a lesbian, and I wouldn't want to be straight after completely knowing what it's like, but it doesn't mean I chose to be like that. From what you said, I'm guessing you think DSM and LMX are weird too, don't you? I do recall LMX saying she likes girls, and it's a known fact to everyone on this wiki that DSM has a major crush on me (and I have openly shown that I return her feelings). Homosexuality isn't weird, baka. Me: Mein Gott! Cleverbot: I killed him. (talk) 08:18, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Ummm.. Still banned on chat... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Shut up!! Did you want this to happen, did you plan all this!?!!? Invader-Mas (talk) 22:52, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ......... *Punches a wall so hard that I leave a whole in the wall and my hand bleeds slightly, swears and walks off to kill myself* FUCK EVERYTHING.... Invader-Mas (talk) 23:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I told Hyper, and Hyper ONLY about that. We haven't even made it yet and she hasn't even given me feedback. So don't even get me started. And why the heck are you stalking!? Sorry. I'm not in a good mood. "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 20:46, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'm glad we solved that "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 01:41, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Conker, I swear to fuqing god, I will bring you to hell with me, you bring nothing but pain into people's lives, and you should feel sorry about others. YOU SHOULD CARE. This is real life, not a cartoon, if it was just a cartoon then this would be heaven. But with you walking around, breather, talking, walking, even standing, and it kills people. We no longer smile, your Gaz has died. Gone. Finished. Fuqed up into pieces and no way to bring her back. Just like our happiness and our hope. We no longer smile, laugh, instead we cry and scream inside. I will fuqing swear at you right now, but I can't. If you say anything about anyone again, I swear, your dog meat. The more you keep me waiting, the more you suffer... Go and die, you've made all of us depressed, Hyper, Gia, RBH, everyone. GO FUQ YOURSELF... Invader-Mas (talk) 00:11, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Recall Well, first off, I've never considered you to be my enemy. Sorry to disappoint you. But it is good to hear from you, and I am glad to hear that you are happy, but I'll remind you that you caused much of your own misery on Wikia; so don't blame it on us. But that is the past, so I prefer to leave it there. I hold no grievances against you, and I am happy to hear from you again; we would be glad to have you return to editing on IZ Wiki; as long as you lead no more vendettas, you will always be welcome there. Oh, by the way, I contribute to ShoutWiki as well; I hold no biases. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:22, April 5, 2013 (UTC)